


Good Intent

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t you want to sleep? That’s the whole point of you being here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 6, 2012.

  
“Being able to sleep whenever you want is overrated, I think,” Sakura says with a long sigh. He crosses his legs and leans forward a little, grinning down at Tachibana, who does little else beyond glaring. “After all, who would ever want to sleep alone?”   
  
Tachibana gives him that sharp look of his before looking away. He grumbles something obscene, mostly for the sake of being angry and with no intention of Sakura hearing or responding.  
  
Sakura laughs, anyway. “You know, maybe _you_ wouldn’t be so angry in the morning if you got more sleep. Wouldn’t need to drink something to make you a decent person.”  
  
“Don’t make fun of me,” Tachibana snaps. And then says more softly, “Come _here_.”  
  
Sakura obeys silently, rolling down so he’s lying beside Tachibana. He nuzzles up against his neck and kisses it once, complete with obnoxious ‘muah’ noise, just because he knows it’ll make Tachibana scowl.  
  
Sure enough, when he pulls on Sakura’s hair and forces his head back, Tachibana is scowling. Sakura smiles apologetically, then leans in and kisses him properly.   
  
Tachibana turns his face away. “Didn’t you want to sleep? That’s the whole point of you being here.”  
  
“Being dense about it really doesn’t suit you, you know,” Sakura says, stroking his hand up over Tachibana’s arm, fingertips gliding in a feather-light touch. “If that’s what I wanted, I’d go sleep with the girls.”  
  
Mentioning the women has the desired effect. Tachibana glares at the wall opposite and tenses up a bit, clearly annoyed. He hates the mention of the other people Sakura visits at night. His arms curl possessively around Sakura’s shoulders, just as he’d wished they would. He knows it’s unkind to mention them—and they are nice girls, too, he shouldn’t call them dense—but deep down he enjoys Tachibana’s reaction. Density doesn’t suit him, but jealousy does.   
  
“Shut up,” Tachibana says, although Sakura hasn’t said anything. Sakura shrugs one shoulder and laughs. Tachibana’s eyebrows knit together.   
  
Sakura shifts next to him, hooks his leg up over Tachibana’s hips, pinning him down and moving in to kiss his neck, properly this time, to soothe the ruffled feathers. He feels Tachibana relax beneath him after a long moment. His fingers play with the hem of shirt, brush against the soft skin of his hipbone.   
  
“Besides,” Sakura says when he pulls back a bit. “You act like this wouldn’t wear me out enough to make me sleep.”  
  
“I thought I told you to shut up,” Tachibana mutters, and rolls his eyes when Sakura laughs against the shell of his ear.  
  
“You did, but I’m just awful at listening, you see,” Sakura says, voice light and airy. Tachibana scoffs, but then grudgingly returns the kiss when Sakura slants his mouth against his.  
  
“You’re way too smug about this,” Tachibana decides, once they pull apart. He tugs at Sakura’s hair, mussing it up in the way he likes. Sakura lets him.   
  
“Maybe,” Sakura admits. “But go easy on me, I can’t help it.”  
  
“Whatever,” Tachibana mutters, then tugs Sakura down again, determined to wipe that smirk right off his face.


End file.
